


Easy to Love

by Pwoper_fan



Category: Belldom - Fandom, Muse, dom howard - Fandom, dominic howard - Fandom, matt bellamy - Fandom, matthew bellamy - Fandom
Genre: Belldom - Freeform, Kinda AU, Kinda morphed reality, M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:23:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5311025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pwoper_fan/pseuds/Pwoper_fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If Muse had never come together, how would Matt and Dom see each other?</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Nice to Know You

**Author's Note:**

> If Muse had never come together, how would Matt and Dom see each other?

My name is Matthew Bellamy and I am 36 years old. I'm currently living in Northern California and working as a psychologist out of my own home. I recently ended an engagement with the mother of the light of my life, Bingham. We have dual custody of Bing, meaning at times I'm completely alone. This week, however, I have the joy of looking after my little one. It's been about two weeks since I'd last seen him but I, being the father I am, decided to pick him up early (much to Kate's dismay) meaning that I probably don't have enough food in the house at the moment. I gather Bing's belongings from his room before fastening him into his car seat.   
"There you go! No bouncy baby while I'm driving!" I say, smiling. I love Bing more and more every time I see him, and in the short amount of time I'm able to he really is the center of my universe. We get home safely and rather quickly, and I begin to unpack Bing's things. I agreed with Kate to let him stay with me all month. I'm just about finished when-  
"Daddy?"  
"Yes sweatheart?"  
"I'm hungry."  
"Alright little one, give me one second." Little did I remember that he finally hit the 'I'm only going to eat mac n cheese' phase. Guess I'm going back out.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"You have to get out of the car Bing, it's not safe to stay in the parking lot."  
"But that's what mommy lets Ryder and I do." Just hearing that makes me sick. The thought of any child alone in a parking lot.  
"Well you want to pick out your favorite foods don't you?" I say excitedly, enough to get him out of the car. He's just barely big enough to not fit in the cart anymore. He's just growing up too fast.   
"Let's see…almond milk…carrots and celery…turkey, salmon…bananas…and Mac n Cheese. All done then. Awesome! Unless you want peanut butter for your- Bing? Bing?!" My heart stops, then drops. A little 3 year old lost in a massive grocery store? No,no it's okay. It's okay. He couldn't have gotten very far. But what if- no. No that's not possible, people here are nice, Bing would've made noise if- oh god please. I feel my face get hotter and hotter as I run through the aisles looking for him. Fruit? No. Vegetables? No. It's okay, it's okay. He's here somewhere. I start asking strangers, clerks, anyone really. I go past the deli, bakery, okay still no sign of him. Not in pets aisle, not in frozens, not in ice creams, not i-   
"Bing?!" I shout as I see a little blonde head in the aisle.   
"Oh thank god!" I say, running to hold him tightly.   
"Oh is this your little one?" I'd forgotten about the normal customers in my fuss I supposed.   
"Y-yes he is." I say in response to the mousy blonde-haired man I'd failed to notice earlier as I hold Bing in my right hand (the cart was long forgotten).  
"He's adorable! He wondered over here looking for pastas and Parmesan cheese!" Laughed-  
"My name's Dom, sorry" he said, moving his basket to shake my available hand.  
"Matt. Nice to meet you." I respond, still catching up with the events of the past five minutes. I shift my attention to Bing again.   
"Why'd you run away from daddy?"   
"I didn't run away from you, I just ran towards the pasta." He responded, leaving Dom and I laughing hysterically.   
"Well what about our other food?"  
"We don't need any other food, all you like is pasta."   
"I guess that's true" I say, laughing again.  
"Mommy says since you're a brain doctor you don't care that much about what you eat."  
"I don't know about that" I say, setting him back on his feet. He walks back over to the shelves, examining the macaroni.  
"Mommy must be a pretty blonde" Dom says from behind, catching me off guard. Quite an odd thing to say to someone you hardly know.  
"S-she i-wa-is…was…she is" I manage to stammer out.  
"Oh I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to- I'm so sorry!"  
"No! No it's not- she's alive- she's alive don't worry." I begin, laughing a bit. "We're separated is all."   
"Oh, hahaha" he awkwardly replies.  
"Yeah, nothing to be sorry about. Jus- BING!" He's managed to open one of the neon orange cheese packets, and get his hands on Dom's nice black jeans!  
"Apologize this instant!"   
"It's alright, I'm sure it comes out. What's the worst cheese could do?"  
"I'm so sorry, I-"  
"Don't worry about it! Kids make messes, that's just a part of growing up."  
"I'm sorry oh gosh this is just-" I feel myself getting all flustered and embarrassed. "Just raising a kid alone is jus-"  
"It's okay! It's totally okay! There's nothing to be sorry about. He was just playing. Just getting creative is all. Why, his cheese smudge looks better than most art these days." He says, chuckling.  
"Oh, are you an artist?!" I try to change the conversation to something other than my marriage/ relationship/ life in general.   
"I wish…I'm an editor for an art magazine."   
"Oh wow, that sounds interesting!"  
"And what do you do for a living?"   
"Oh I- I'm a psychologist."   
"Well that's neat! Adult psychology I assume?"  
"You guessed it!" I manage out, a bit more eager than I wanted.  
"Well that's cool…um…listen, I have a friend who's a great sitter if you're ever interested. It seems like you've got a lot on your plate so maybe- I mean, you know- if you're interested you could give her a call, maybe take the night off. She's pretty cheap too so if you're interested…"  
"Oh! Um… okay? Do you have her card or h-"  
"I don't think I have one on me sadly, but I could give you my number and if y- I mean you could call me and I'll tell her it's a friend."  
"Um…alright. What's your number?"


	2. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt gets to know Dom a little bit better ft. Bing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You should probably read chapter 1

My name is Dominic Howard and I live in Northern California with my friend Tom. We both work for an art magazine: I as an editor and Tom as a photographer. Tom's just working part-time, until his directing career takes off. He's actually quite good. It's funny, even though Tom's the one with the part-time job, he's the reason I live here. He opened his home to me maybe six months ago after I split with my girlfriend. I texted Tom telling him I wanted to change things up and, well, we packed our bags and moved into a small apartment. Tom said the area would also be more accepting of my- well, identity. Yeah…I'm bi…I'm not like flaunting myself but, you know, a more inclusive community is nice. It's definitely the town for me. I've met some amazing people since I've been here too, most from work. Oh that's right! Well, I'm able to work from home since I'm just an editor. Overall things are amazing. I j-  
"Mornin' Dom" Tom says, walking into our lounge  
"Mornin'!"  
"How's things in Howard-land today?" Wait what?  
"Um…nice? How'd you sleep?"  
"I didn't." He responds, smiling gleefully. "Hey, how'd things go with that guy you were talking about? Did he call?" That guy would be Matt, the guy from our local grocery store.  
"Not yet…it's not like I asked him out. He's probably not even interested in me, he's got a kid for god's sake!"  
"You never know, you say he's separated?"  
"That's what he told me."  
"Hang in there, who knows, maybe he'll call today!" Sometimes Tom's positivity baffles me.  
"Maybe, I think I'm gonna get a shower."  
\----------------------------------  
"You want take out for dinner?" I ask Tom as I search for a good Chinese food place nearby  
"Sounds good. I'll be back in a bit, going out to take some photos of the town. I got another company wanting my photos!"  
"Alright. 30 minutes?"  
"Yeah, maybe less."  
And with that Tom left. Saturday evening, hardly 5pm and I'm inside my flat ordering take-out. What a life…I gues-what in the world? Matt? I guess I have to answer to find out.  
"Hello?"  
A cough at the other end of the line.  
"Um, Dom?" That's definitely Matt.  
"Yes?"  
"I uh, um... I was wondering if you know, we could go out and get something to drink and maybe uh, talk about that woman you were recommending for Bing. I mean if you're busy I totally understand I-" geez he's a fast talker "it's totally fine if you don't want to. I know you're probably bus-"  
"I'd love to." I respond, forgetting about my plans with Tom for the night.  
"Oh, okay. Does coffee sound fine?"  
"Sounds great. At the café on Battery?"  
"Yep! See you there in fifteen minutes?"  
"Okay."  
I slump down into the sofa. Are you kidding me?! And I already ordered the food! It's alright, I'll just have a quick snack and leave Tom a note. Or should I get something over there so I'm not awkwardly fiddling with my hands? Yes! Okay just the note.  
\-------------------------------  
After rushing out the door with my sweatshirt half on and walking to the café, I see Matt. He's more bundled up than I am for sure.  
"Hello!" He exclaims before shaking my hand. Before I know it a familiar little blonde head appears from behind Matt.  
"Oh! Well hello to you too Bingham." I say as I kneel down.  
"You can call me Bing, Mr. Dom" Mr. Dom? Now that's adorable. I smile at Bing as I stand up, meeting Matt's eyes at the top.  
"You first, I insist." I do my best to hide my nerves.  
"Oh, well thank you." He smiles back at me, a funny crooked tooth showing.  
"Two small hot chocolates please. Dom, what'll you have?" He's offering to pay for me?  
"It's alright Matt, I can pay."  
"Dom I insist. You're the one helping me, it's the least I can do."  
Well there goes my hopes of getting anything to eat...  
"J-just a small green tea for me thanks."  
After our drinks I lead Matt and Bing to one of my normal tables when I come down to work over here.  
"You seem to know your place around here. Are your hours flexible?"  
"I actually work from home. Yeah, I- well hello." Bing had leaped up to the booth side of our table, where I was sitting. He sat down beside me, staring back at Matt.  
"I've never seen him so eager to be around someone." Matt explains.  
"He's quite the character. Must be a joy around the house." Bing's turned his attention to the table, picking at the wood. I decide to take my hoodie off and lay it next to me.  
"That's kinda the problem," explains Matt."I just feel like without a mother figure, and with me working across town, maybe a full-time nanny could be what I really need. If she- what's her name again?"  
"Emma. She's actually my older sister. She's about 40."  
"Do you think she'd be interested in something like that? I mean actually living with us or less than ten minutes away."  
"I'd have to call her but I-"  
"Daddy look!" Sounds the giggly voice next to me. He'd put on my hoodie and discovered how short his arms were.  
"Bing, get out of that this instant."  
"It's alright, Matt. He really is adorable." I assure him as little Bing turned to face me.  
"You're so great with kids, I'm sure your sister must be amazing."  
"Well thank you, and she really is."  
We talk a bit about my sister and family when Bing interrupts again.  
"Daddy look, it's raining!" Matt and I both turn our attention to the small windows near the front of the café. I check my watch. 6:15?! I've been talking with Matt for an hour?!  
"Well I suppose we should get going. It was nice talking to you. I'll give your sister a call as soon as I can."  
"Oh okay, I'll walk you two out." I respond almost silent. I really don't want to walk home in the rain...maybe I'll wait here.  
"God, it's coming down hard!" Matt exclaims. "C'mon Bing."  
"Wait, Mr. Dom! I have your jacket!" The little one runs to me dragging my jacket on the remaining dry spots on the ground.  
"Why thank you."  
"Dom, did you take public transport here?"  
I felt almost taken back by his comment, forgetting it's just a simple question.  
"No, I- I walked." I say shyly.  
"We could take you home!" Bing shouts.  
"If that's okay with you, that is." Matt adds.  
"Oh I couldn't bother you two with that. I don't even know if it's out of your way."  
"Well there's only one way to find out right?" Said Matt…wait…was that a wink?!  
"Okay, thank you."  
"No problem."  
"Will you sit in the back with me, Mr. Dom?" Asked Bing.  
"I most certainly will!" I return Matt's wink as I get in. To my dismay, only a smile and awkward silence follows as we get buckled up. I manage to give Matt my address without making a fool of myself and he types it into his GPS. I pull my phone out of my skinny jeans when Bing taps me on the leg.  
"I've got a secret to tell you." He whispers.  
"What?!" I play along and he motions to come closer.  
"I think my daddy likes you." I'm honestly surprised. A man with a child and TWO past engagements is interested in me?  
"What makes you think that?" I whisper back, making sure Matt doesn't here. Bing stops whispering but remains quiet enough so Matt can't here. "He smiles with you like he did with mommy."  
"Is this the place?" Matt interrupts.  
"Sure is! Thanks again for the coffee...and the ride home." I try to not sound like a complete idiot, not sure if it worked.  
"Maybe you could return the favor sometime." I smile. "Maybe."


	3. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just chapter three of this uh yeah

The second I get inside I locked the door and slid to the floor. What am I getting myself into?! I mean Matt seems like an amazing guy and Bing is an absolute angel, but what do I have to offer? I can hardly get my work done, let alone commit.   
"You okay Dom?" I hear Tom from the living room. "I heard a th- what's wrong?"  
"Nothing, nothing. I'm just overthinking things."  
"…did everything go alright? You were gone for a while. I see you're not wet." He said, smirking. That snapped me out of it.  
"Yeah, uh, Matt drove me home." I stood up and walked to the couch.  
"He seems like a nice guy, I'd love to meet him."  
"Who are you, my mom?" I laughed. "Maybe I'll ask him to come over for a drink sometime okay?"  
"You better clean up first" he responded, eating directly from the giant container of noodles I had ordered earlier.  
"Do you mind sharing?"  
"Did Dr. Bellamy not feed you?!" He joked.   
"He offered to pay, I didn't want to seem rude by getting something."  
"He offered to pay for your coffee AND drove you home? You've got some repaying to do."   
"Yeah, yeah I know."  
"Well, what happened?"  
"We just talked about scheduling for Bing. Matt seems really interested in Emma. He's considering a full-time nanny. Bing is an absolute angel, he got all wrapped up in my hoodie once I set it down! I rode in the back with him and he's just the most adorable thing ever. Are you even listening?"  
"Yes I am! I'm just channel surfing too. Geez, seems like you had a nice time at least."  
"Well how did your city project go?"  
"Almost got run over by someone on a bike, hardly got any good lighting, battery died on the way back so I wasn't able to get any shots of the park. I might go out tomorrow morning and finish up. They need the photos by Wednesday."  
"You have time, don't stress out."  
"I guess. What do you want to watch?"  
\-----------------------------------  
A few days went by with me so caught up in my work I could hardly think about Matt. Between magazine columns and larger side projects, two weeks soon went by. I was working late one night when Matt texted me.  
"Need babysitter tomorrow night. Please call ASAP if Emma can make it." Okay, cool. But Matt has Emma's number doesn't he? I'll call him in ten minutes.  
-  
"Hello?"   
"Matt? It's Dom."  
"Oh hello! You got my message?"  
"Yep! And Emma is free all day tomorrow."  
"Oh thank you! Sorry I had to ask you, I just didn't want to bother someone I don't know well late at night."  
"It's okay, I understand...um, I was actually wondering if I could ask you something."  
"Sure, go ahead."  
"Well I still owe you from the coffee and the ride home. I was thinking maybe we could go out for dinner sometime?"  
"That's sounds wonderful. This week looks kinda busy for me though, unless you're okay with Friday night?"   
"Friday works for me. I was planning on that Italian place near the park…Luisa's I think? I'll meet you there at 8?"  
"Sounds great!"   
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
(Matt's POV)  
Things have been going great for me this month, other than the fact Kate picked Bing up four days early for Halloween. I have a date with Dom on Friday though. This Sunday I had an interview with a rehabilitation center for an opening. I'd most likely be getting paid about $500 more a month than what I already make, but my hours wouldn't be flexible at all. I won't know until January if I got the gig and until then I have to attend seminars to qualify. For now I have Friday to look forward to.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(Dom's POV)  
Today's the day...god I'm nervous. It's just a date, right? I'm all dressed up, my hair looks nice, breath smells good. Alright let's go.  
I arrive ten minutes early for our reservation, making sure I don't come off as flaky. Matt shows up exactly on time, looking great as usual. Dinner was amazing, the food was wonderful and so was the service. Matt and I talked about work and some personal stuff, how Bing is, what living with is Tom like. I paid like I said on Saturday, yet Matt still offered. The night was absolutely gorgeous, Matt drove me home (again I know). It seemed to be a nice break for both of us before the holiday season starts. We had dinner on the 7th too, and I paid for Emma to babysit Bing. I talked to Matt for quite some time on Veteran's Day while I worked ahead on an upcoming article. We have a date this Sunday before Thanksgiving and Matt's week off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 is probably gonna be smut but it's a chapter to itself so if you want you can skip it.


	4. Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Dom…you know

"Good morning Tom!"  
"Mornin'."  
"How'd you sleep?"  
"What's the usual answer to that, Dom?"  
"I see…want some coffee?"  
"Yeah, sorry I guess I'm just tired. Too much work stuff you know?"  
"Yep, we work for the same magazine. I mean you've been piling on other work too though. Did you accept that video project I told you about."  
"The Muse one? Yeah, sounds interesting. I talked with the director last night."  
"Oh, okay. I hope it works out."  
"Listen Dom, I need to talk to you about something. You remember the San Francisco paper I turned down when I was just starting out?"  
"Back in like 2005? Yeah I think so. Why?"  
"They offered me a job as head of photography. It wouldn't begin until July so I have plenty of time to accept if I want. It pays about 5k more than our little setup and I'd be able to go VIP to like any concert in the Bay Area for free! It's just that I'd have to drive into town every day since I'd be head of all photographers."  
"Wow that's, that's amazing. I'd totally take the offer!"   
"Well there's just one problem Dom"  
"What?"  
"We don't have a car, remember?"  
"Oh." I thought about it for a second. No subways took you from where we lived into downtown.  
"I'm thinking of asking for 5k more a year than what they've offered, just to cover the cost. Besides, I could get an old used one if I'm only going to use it for work. Anyways it's nothing to worry about, just thought I'd let you know."  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
Date night!   
Things have just been too good to me lately, other than that talk with Tom. He's just acting strange.  
I meet Matt at our table in the back and order what I did last time.   
"So how've you been?" Matt asks.  
"Okay. Tom's told me about a new offer he got for a job in town. I'm excited for him it's just that, I don't know… I feel like my career isn't really going anywhere. I'm not really sure if I want to stay as an editor or apply for some writing spot. I'd hate to have to work my way up again." I feel his hand on mine suddenly.   
"Hey, it's okay, you'll figure it out. I'm sure there's plenty of writing opportunities in town if you apply. And if you decide to stay in editing you could always apply at that big publishing firm in town you've been talking about." Just knowing his listened to me ramble on about publishers brings a smile to my face.  
"I guess you're right. I can't stress about it right now anyways." I say as our food arrives. The meal was perfect, what more could I want? Great service too. I feel like a restaurant critic every time I write nowadays. Matt paid the bill, eager to leave for some reason.   
"What do you say we go back to my place? We can talk over some tea or chocolate alright?"  
And so Matt drove us back to his house.   
When I opened the door I was simply stunned. His house was magnificent! Gorgeous white furniture, art on the walls, even an island in the kitchen.   
"Make yourself at home." He said, setting his jacket on the sofa and putting on some water to boil. I walk over to Matt quietly as he waits for it. He's humming softly along to an unknown song when I take his hands in mine and wrap our arms around his middle. He smiles, forgetting the song.   
"You know everything is going to be fine, right? Whatever you choose to do, it'll work out."  
I bury my face in his neck. "You think so?"  
"Mhmm…" he turns his head me "you just gotta make sure not to stress out."   
We stand together in each other's embrace for some time. Rather than continue talking, I place a small kiss on his cheek. Even from behind I could tell he smiled, wrapping himself tight in my arms.   
"You know, I could think of a few other ways to get warm."   
"Really?…Like what?" He giggles, unraveling from my arms and turning to face me. I curl my left arm around his hip.  
"Well..." I tilt his chin up to me and gently kiss him. The second we part a smile breaks out on Matt's face. I kiss him again, running my hand up his thigh and picking him up to sit on the countertop. He pulls away suddenly to turn off the stove. I'd completely forgotten it was on, caught up in whatever I started. He laces his fingers into my hair, pulling me back in. Sloppy kisses ensue, Matt allowing me entrance.  
"What…do you say…we," he breathes out between kisses.  
"We what?" I say as I break from his mouth to plant kisses along his collarbone and up his neck, sucking at the skin occasionally.  
"…oh god Dom" he moans out "…if we…move…to the bedroom."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol sorry I said this chapter would be smut but Chapter five will actually :). (Feel free to skip if you wish)


End file.
